Gone PewDieCry
by JustCallMeGabe
Summary: A 'mad man' is loose, and once Ryan goes missing, Felix doesn't know what to do. Where did Ryan go? Did he run... Or was he taken? Felix does his best to try and find Ryan, but how long can they both last? What happens once they find each other? Question is; Will they be able to find each other? [ Pewdiecry ]


Third POV;

"Hey have you heard?" A voice asked the group quietly.

Felix pushed his arm out in order to stop Ryan. "Hold on, I wanna listen to this" Felix whispers to Ryan as he slowly lowers his arm. The swede grips onto Ryan's sleeve, before tugging him closer to the group. A hue of red creeps onto Ryan's cheeks, as Felix tightens his hold on his sleeve.

"Heard about what?" Another voice murmured.

"It's all over the news!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"There's a guy who's loose in our area!"

"So what?" Someone scoffs.

"So? He's a fucking criminal, he steals, kills, and shoots! He's like a trigger crazed mad man!"

"What? So, does that mean..." The person trailed off.

"Anyone of us could possibly be a new victim? Most likely" Another states bluntly, without hesitation. The small group murmurs about the topic, some frightened, others fascinated.

Ryan nudges the Swede, asking quietly, "Felix... Can we go now?" Felix snaps out of his thoughts and glances at Ryan.

"Yeah let's head to class..." The two gamers stroll away from the group, heading to their homerooms. Felix leading the way.

"Do you think there really is a 'mad man' loose here in our area?" Ryan asks Felix. Ryan runs a hand through his own brown hair. He sighed as he quickly straightens the mask that was placed on his face.

"I don't know man, sure would be cool if it was true though!" Felix exclaimed, clearly oblivious from the real harm a 'mad man' can cause. The Swede fixes the BLAZE headphones that were hung around his neck. He quickly moved his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes, before glancing back at Ryan.

"Pewds, you do realize that he's a criminal right?" The brunette muttered to the blonde.

Felix nodded his head, a large grin plastered on his face. "Yeah I know, that's why it would be awesome~" Ryan sighed and shook his head, chuckling at his friend's opinion. Sometimes the Swede can be so... Idiotic, as some would put it. But he was Pewds, so it was all good.

Ryan guided Felix to their class as the Swede kept blabbering on and on about different video games.

It's going to be a long school day...

~After School At Felix's Place~

"No Cry! Why are you sliding away?!" Pewds laughed out as Cry slid around in L4D2.

"This is so cool!" Cry exclaimed as he entered a run down building, still injured and sliding around.

Felix followed Ryan into the building, still laughing,"Get 'em Cry!"

After a few more hours of video games, the two finished their homework as well. It was finally time for Ryan to leave, even if there really was no need too...

"Welp, see ya, friend" Cry waved goodbye to Pewds as he stepped out of the front door. Before the brunette could take another step, Pewds took a hold of his wrist.

"Wait Ryan, are you sure you don't want me to walk with you?" Pewds asks, staring into Ryan's eyes. Ryan looked away blushing a bit,

"Yeah I'm fine friend, don't worry!" Cry reassured. Pewds let go and slowly nodded, before waving good bye, watching Cry walk down the street.

As Cry kept walking, he saw his house a few blocks away. He wanted to get home faster so he started jogging a bit.

A red SUV slowly drove up next to Cry, following him by the side walk.

"The fuck..?" Cry muttered as he eyed the SUV. He quickened his pace, wanting to get away from the mysterious car. Before he could go into a full out sprint, the car's side door pushed open, knocking Ryan over.

Ryan fell onto the hard cement, his head hitting a lamp post near by. "SHIT!" He cursed, his head now throbbing in pain. He held his head as he look up, the SUV stopped right next to Cry, the door was still open. A dark figure quickly shot out, reaching for Cry.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Ryan screamed as he scrambled onto his feet, attempting to run away.

"Not so fast, kiddo" the figure hissed, his arms snapped out and grabbed onto Cry. The brunette started screaming and clawing at the person's hands, trying desperately to get free.

Cry continued to yell and scream, "NO! LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD!" Ryan kicked his leg back, hitting the guy in the stomach. The person quickly loosened his grip and doubled over in pain. Ryan took this chance and kicked the guy over, before taking off in a fast and hurried sprint. He ran all the way to his house, bursting in and shutting it just as quick.

His mother jumped a bit, startled by the sudden burst of the door. She glanced at the door, spotting Ryan. "Honey? What's wrong are you OK?" She asked, worry dripped from the words she spoke. Ryan slowly nodded his head, shaking a bit, he trudged to his room, shutting the door and slouching on his bed.

His heart was pounding in his chest, didn't anyone hear him? Who the fuck was that? Why him..? So many questions ran through his head. Still in shock and fear, Ryan laid down onto his bed. He slowly closed his eyes trying to forget the event in which just happened.

* * *

A/N: **HI FRIEND! I'm glad you decided to read this! **

**Sorry if it's a bit sucky- my firt PDC story EVER!**

**Dedicated to Mocha2Latte, we're bros ewe like seriously**

**KAY BYE!**

**~G.M.**


End file.
